Baker
The Baker is a character in Disney's 2002 film, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, the sequel to Disney's 1950 film, Cinderella. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Background Personality The Baker seems to have a kind yet rather shy demeanor. He seems to be a bit unsure of himself, but is willing to stand up against people like Lady Tremaine for Anastasia's sake. The Baker also seems to be dedicated to his work, as his bakery is well-kept and he is shown working earnestly. Most of his efforts are spent baking, but he does appear to be a loyal subject of the King and the Prince, receiving the latter with appropriate honors when he and Anastasia were invited to a party by Cinderella and her husband. Physical appearance The baker is chubby with a fair complexion and honey-blond hair. On the job, he wears a white apron over a green polo shirt with cuffed sleeves. He wears regular gray pants that go down to his calves and regular gray shoes. At the ball, he wears a tuxedo with an ascot, which suggests he may be a rather successful business owner, as he can afford such fine evening wear. Appearances ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The baker first appears in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. He was at the other side of the gate of the castle to say hi to his friend Cinderella with her other friends, only for Prudence to shoo them away. He also appeared later on where Lady Tremaine takes Drizella and Anastasia to town in the hope that one of them will be married to royalty like Cinderella, for Lady Tremaine stated to her daughters not to fail her again. When walking through town Anastasia smells the bread that the baker is cooking and comes inside to look around, which causes her to make eye contact with the baker. The baker offers Anastasia some of the bread that he has just baked. However, it is short-lived, for Lady Tremaine came in, stating that she was forbidden to see the baker for she is above him in standards. Cinderella sees the two in the bakery together before Lady Tremaine had taken her daughters out for new dresses and Cinderella thinks up of a way to have the two to see each other again in the town square. The plan works for Anastasia and the baker did see each other at the square, but Lucifer chases the mice around the square, causing a horse to kick Anastasia, which humiliates her in front of the baker and the townspeople. Cinderella decides to help Anastasia to follow her heart by defying her mother in order to be with the baker. Cinderella also mentioned that the baker is terrific and that he also cooks. When Anastasia is given a makeover and decides to meet Cinderella at the apple cart to see the baker again the next day. The next day, Anastasia brushes her hair, and then plays her music box, having a fantasy of dancing with the baker at the ball. Anastasia goes into town. There, she buys a heart-shaped garland of flowers for the baker, as the baker had done the same for Anastasia. As Anastasia walks towards the bakery to give the flowers to him, she sees with another woman who she assumes is his girlfriend, and runs off crying to fountain--in reality, the woman was just a friend of his and he was simply asking for her opinion on whether she thought that Anastasia would like the flowers (and it's shown that the woman actually already has a husband or boyfriend when another man walks up to her and gives her a kiss). The baker goes to look for Anastasia and gives her a flower that he saved (for a goat had eaten the rest of it), and Anastasia puts the flower in her hair, accepting it as a token of his love and affection for her. Lady Tremaine sees the two together once again, and tells Anastasia that she has her best interest in mind, for she wants what is best for Anastasia--in reality, she's just using her daughter for material gain. Anastasia defies her mother and tells her that she will be going to the ball with the baker. At the end, they were together dancing happily alongside Cinderella and the prince. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time The Baker makes a small cameo at the end credits of the third Cinderella film in a painting while he gives her a single cupcake to Anastasia, hinting that the events in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True may take place after the occurrences in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time on the timeline of Cinderella. Trivia *While they are still seen together in a picture at the end of Cinderella III, the fate of his relationship with Anastasia is ultimately left ambiguous, as it's never stated outright whether or not they actually get married. *His business must be fairly successful if he was able to afford the fine evening attire he was seen in at the ball that was held at the end of Cinderella II. Gallery cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5432.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5406.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5409.jpg Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5439.jpg Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6571.jpg luckybaker.jpg Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg Baker.jpg Baker Profile.jpg Cinderella2 1051.jpg Baker 22.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1330.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1340.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5941.jpg BakerIII.jpg|Baker's cameo in the credits of Cinderella III. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chefs Category:Cinderella characters Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:French characters